In the past multi-panel ceiling systems suspended in spaced relation from a rough unfinished ceiling or below a roof have been conventionally provided. The space between the multi-panel ceiling and the unfinished ceiling can vary from several inches to several feet, depending on the design of the building.
In such systems, a so-called T-bar grid system is conventionally employed. The T-bars are in the order of longitudinally extending rails with lateral arms extending from the bottom of an upstanding leg which may be supported from the unfinished ceiling by a wire, rods or the like.
Problems have been encountered in the past when upward forces are encountered by the panels, such as in normal cleaning, painting or the like. Such operations tend to dislodge the panels from their gravity support upon the T-bars causing problems in re-arrangement. Such cleaning may be required for various purposes in providing a hygienic room and may be by way of water sprays or jets by hoses or other cleaning operations.
While locking systems for the panels have been provided in the past, such as barbed members which lock the panels against the supporting T-bar, there has remained a need for easily and inexpensively locking the individual panels against a conventional T-bar while at the same time providing for easily unlocking the panels for removal, repair or servicing of wiring or equipment between the multi-panel ceiling and rough ceiling above.